Computing systems may include various types of memory devices having various access times. For example, a computing system may include a relatively slower memory for long term storage and a relatively faster memory to cache data.
Several methods exist for determining which information to store in the cache memory. A cache memory may store recently used data in a relatively faster cache memory. Accessing of recently used data from a relatively faster cache memory as opposed to accessing this information from a relatively slower memory may improve system performance.
Determining the appropriate methods and apparatuses for caching data for a particular system involves many factors. System designers are continually searching for alternate ways to cache data to improve system performance.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.